Extreme tag match
by EllieGouldingLover
Summary: A Wrestlemania tag match which sees Mickie James and Jade Stryker 'OC' vs. Taylor Wilde and Melina.. what happens when a normal tag match takes an extreme twist.. set after Open Invitation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jade Stryker is a pro wrestler that works in the UK. **

**Taylor Wilde also works for WWE in these stories (If you have read Open Invitation you know how she got the contract.)**

**Hope you all enjoy and please R&R :)**

It was Wrestlemania.. the biggest night of them all and Mickie James was pumped for her match. It was going to be a tag match which pitted Melina and Taylor Wilde against herself and the new girl Jade Stryker.

"Hi Mickie.." A young brunette said quietly knocking on the door.

"Jade right.. come on in." Mickie smiled at her tag partner for the night.

Jade walked in and set her stuff down next to Mickie and extended her hand.

"Welcome to WWE." Mickie smiled taking Jade's hand and shaking it.

"Thanks. So I heard we are against Melina and Taylor Wilde." Jade said nervously.

"Yeah you'll be ok.. anyway I heard that you used to team up with Taylor when she was doing a few TNA shows in the UK." Mickie said.

"You've been checking up on me I take it." Jade smiled.

"Well I like to know who I am working with." Mickie quipped as she got her ring gear out of her locker.

"Erm ok.. and yeah Taylor and I used to team until she turned on me and took me out by breaking my ankle." Jade remembered bitterly.

"I remember hearing about that didn't she flip out?" Mickie asked wanting to hear the full story.

"Yeah we had a match against The Beautiful People when TNA toured the UK last year and cause I lost the match for us she totally flipped on me attacking me with chairs and stuff and then she put a chair around my ankle and got on top of the turnbuckle and..." Jade began but got too angry to carry on.

"Wow what a bitch." Mickie consoled putting a hand on Jade's back "So is this the first time you have seen her since then?"

"Yep and I can't wait to get my revenge." Jade snarled darkly.

"Good good, I still haven't forgave her for showing me up and taking my title at the open invitation match." Mickie smiled evilly and they both began to get ready as there match was coming up.

**End of Part 1- Part 2 up soon.. thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is part 2...**

**Hope you are liking the Jade Stryker character as will be using her again.**

**Enjoy and R&R :)**

"From Richmond, Virginia.. this is Mickie James!" Lillian Garcia announced and Mickie made her way down the ramp not doing her usual energetic entrance but walking down towards the ring with steely determination not wanting to be beaten again by Taylor Wilde, sliding into the ring she waited for her partner.

As soon as Mickie stood up Jade's theme music: 'Doom Riff' by Skindred began playing.

"And her partner from Wales.. Jade Stryker!" Lillian bellowed as the crowd began cheering but instead of taking any notice Jade just ignored them and headed straight for the ring to join Mickie.

As Jade's theme started to fade Melina's and Taylor's theme started up causing the crowd to go mad, cheering and screaming for the team.

"And their opponents.. first from Hollywood, California.. Melina... and her partner.. she is the current WWE Women's champion from Toronto, Ontario Canada.. Taylor Wilde." Lillian announced as Melina and Taylor made there way to the ring slapping fans hands.

Then Melina and Taylor both jumped up onto the apron and in unison Melina jumped up and done her splits entrance and Taylor jumped over the ropes clearing them and landing on the other side. Both got up and looked over to their opponents who were death glaring them.

They all made there way to there respective corners and decided who was going in first.

"Ring the bell!" The ref shouted to get the match under way.

Melina and Mickie was up first and began circling each other trying to figure what the other was going to do. Mickie walked up and offered Melina her hand in good sportsmanship. Wary Melina looked around at the crowd to see what they would do, moving closer she took Mickie's hand and shook it but before she could pull away Mickie swung her other hand and caught Melina hard in the face, knocking her down.

Jade cheered for her partner as Mickie pulled Melina up slapped her in the face, knocking her down again. Mickie strolled over to were Taylor was taunting her, but Taylor quickly swiped Mickie across the face as Mickie got in Taylor's face. Mickie held her cheek and walked backwards, as she was walking Melina stuck her leg out tripping Mickie and as she fell Melina quickly got on top of her pinning her.

"1.." The ref counted but Mickie exploded out throwing Melina off her.

Mickie and Melina both got up and began to tie up, quickly Melina got Mickie into a headlock and began squeezing down on it applying pressure. Mickie stretched trying to get to the ropes but Melina pulled back, as she did she flipped Mickie over taking her down but still applying the headlock. Mickie reached up and with a handful of hair pulled Melina backwards and moved forward a bit pinning her.

"1..2.." The ref counted but Melina quickly kicked out.

Mickie grabbed Melina and put her into hers and Jade's corner as she did she kneed Melina in the stomach. Jade grabbed Melina's hair and pulled it back making sure Melina could not get anyway, as she did this Mickie went over to Taylor and slapped her in the face hard. As Taylor was about to get in and kick Mickie's ass, the ref ran over and tried to stop Taylor getting into the ring, leaving Mickie and Jade to double team Melina. After a few good tag teaming shots the ref turned around and broke it up. Mickie smiled and tagged Jade in who jumped over the ropes to get in.

"I don't have a problem with you.. tag her in now!" Jade shouted pulling Melina up by the hair and throwing her into her own corner.

Melina slammed against the post and held out her hand for Taylor to tag. Nervously Taylor tagged in. Not wasting any time for Taylor to get in, Jade ran up to her and grabbed her hair throwing her into the ring hard.

"Owww damn it." Taylor moaned clutching her back.

"Get up!" Jade screamed pulling Taylor up, as she did she delivered a thunderous head-butt knocking Taylor back into the ropes. As Taylor stumbled forward Jade delivered a decapitating clothesline knocking Taylor to the ground.

"Come on!" Jade shouted getting pumped up.

Then she picked Taylor up and dragged her towards Mickie and tagged her in. Mickie grabbed Taylor's right hand while Jade had her left and the both threw her into the ropes, as she came back Mickie clotheslined Taylor while Jade speared her at the same time. Mickie and Jade hi-5ed each other as Jade made her way out of the ring.

"Your not so tough now are you champ." Mickie grinned as she got on top of Taylor for the pin.

"1.. 2.." But before he could count 3 Melina came in hitting Mickie in the back breaking up the count.

Melina got up and pulled Mickie off Taylor, then she Irish whipped her into a post, running after her Mickie quickly countered by throwing her legs up over Melina's shoulders and whipping around.

"Mickie-A-Rana." Jade cheered clapping at her partners move.

Melina rolled out leaving Mickie and Taylor in the ring. Mickie picked Taylor up and dragged her to her corner again and tagged Jade back in. Mickie turned and picked Taylor up in the suplex position and held her there as Jade climbed the turnbuckle as Mickie turned so Taylor was facing Jade, Jade jumped off cross-bodying Taylor to the canvas with a thud. Hooking Taylor's leg Jade went for the pin.

"1.. 2.." The ref counted but Jade pulled Taylor up toying with her.

"I'm nowhere near finished." Jade smiled darkly and pulled Taylor up.

Jade kicked Taylor in the gut making Taylor double over in pain, when she did Jade stepped back a bit and then proceeded to big boot Taylor in the side of the head hard.

Jade walked around with her arms in the air proud of her self and Mickie was clapping for her but the crowd began booing and cheering for Taylor.

"Shut up!" Jade shouted getting annoyed at the crowd.

Melina sneaked back into the ring ready to attack Jade from behind but before she could Mickie ran in and Thesz pressed her raining punches down on her.

Jade ducked out of the ring and grabbed 2 chairs from under the ring and slid them in. Mickie finally got off Melina and picked up a chair while Jade slid back in and grabbed the remaining chair off the mat.

"No! put them down now or you will both be disqualified." The ref warned Jade and Mickie but Mickie swung the chair just missing the ref to shut him up.

Jade pointed to Taylor as she was started to stand up and Mickie got behind her as Jade faced her. Both nodding they swung their chairs connecting with Taylor's head busting her wide open.

"Right that's it.." The ref warned and crawled over to Lillian to announce the decision.

Jade and Mickie threw the chairs down and hi-5ed each other not really caring that they had just been disqualified.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the referee has made a decision and your winners due to a disqualification are..." Lillian announced but was interrupted by a nasally voice.

"EXCUSE ME... I SAID EXCUSE ME!" Vickie Guerrero bellowed silencing Lillian and the rest of the Wrestlemania crowd.

"As GM I say if a match finishes or not and I say that this match is to continue.. and to make it more interesting it will now be an Anywhere falls- Hardcore match.. so bellman ring the bell to continue!" Vickie announced and then headed backstage again.

"By order of the GM.. this match will continue." Lillian stated as the bell rang again.

**End of Part 2- Part 3 coming soon.. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
